


Rules

by MoroNoKimi



Series: Miya's Puppy In-Training [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Dom Miya Osamu, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dry Orgasm, Finger Sucking, I should be working, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, POV Miya Osamu, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Safe Word Discussion, Sub Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroNoKimi/pseuds/MoroNoKimi
Summary: Shouyou’s eyes flutter open, leaving Osamu swallowing down his satisfied groan. Amber irises were hidden behind blown pupils with fat tears ready to run down orange lashes. He leans forward and presses a merciful kiss to Shouyou’s trembling lips, “Speak.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Series: Miya's Puppy In-Training [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018471
Comments: 12
Kudos: 168





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working, but here we are. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Osamu tugs Shouyou by the hand through the deserted store, his stomach pooling with anticipation. 

“ _Come to me one minute after 11. Not one minute before. Not one minute after.”_

Shouyou had responded to the text by walking through the doors at exactly 11:01. Pride bloomed through Osamu’s chest the moment he saw the unruly, orange mop and flushed cheeks. He would reward Shouyou. The leash he had tucked away in his bag that morning could wait another day. 

“O-Osamu-san,” Shouyou chirps when Osamu lifts him by the waist onto one of the cleared prep spaces. Osamu digs his fingers into Shouyou’s hips, a small warning. No words. Not yet. Shouyou’s eyes go wide in realization and he nods his head once. Osamu’s lips twitch at his obedience. Their first rule, the puppy wouldn’t speak unless otherwise stated. 

“Good boy,” He murmurs, running his hands up and down the exposed expanse of Shouyou’s arms. He takes his time, savoring the soft skin under his fingertips. There was nothing in the world that satisfied his hunger the way Shouyou did. He had been to Michelin Star restaurants, tasted exotic cuisine, and spent thousands of yen just to try the so-called best of the best. It all paled in comparison to the sweet, suppleness that was Hinata Shouyou. 

Osamu’s fingers slip past the collar of the thin shirt he wore to thumb over the fine lines of his collarbone, his other hand landing on Shouyou’s knee to grip more of his bare skin. A shudder rips through Shouyou at the sudden change of contact, sending his head head dipping back, mouth open in a silent moan. Osamu grits his teeth. Rule two, the puppy must not make sudden movements. He opens his mouth to warn Shouyou, but his breath hitches in his chest as his gaze focuses on the newly stained bulge of Shouyou’s shorts. 

“Did ya just…” Osamu muses, cupping Shouyou’s chin with a gentle hand. Freckle dusted cheeks were painted pink up to his ears. The heavy panting that fills the air around them is enough of an answer for him. But Shouyou shakes his head, his eyes clenched shut. A smirk curls at Osamu’s lips, “I don’t think that’s the right answer,” He drags his hand up the muscular thigh to palm the hard-on straining against Shouyou’s zipper, the cotton fabric damp, “Is it?” 

A strangled whimper escapes Shouyou’s throat at the hand pressing against his erection, grinding into the soft flesh of his head. Osamu pulls on Shouyou’s chin until they were face to face, the sharp edge of the counter digging into Osamu’s own arousal, “Open yer eyes, look at me.” 

Shouyou’s eyes flutter open, leaving Osamu swallowing down his satisfied groan. Amber irises were hidden behind blown pupils with fat tears ready to run down orange lashes. He leans forward and presses a merciful kiss to Shouyou’s trembling lips, “Speak.” 

“I-I-” Shouyou whimpers against him, “I h-haven’t touched myself since l-last time, like you said,” Osamu continues to rub small circles over Shouyou’s still twitching cock, keeping their gazes locked, “It’s been s-so long and I-I-” 

“Hush now,” Osamu’s voice was low, firm, “I know whatcha want. I’ll give it t’ya, but ya gotta follow the rules, m’kay?” 

Shouyou nods, blinking back the tears that had still yet to spill over. Osamu smiles softly, “Good puppy. Are ya gonna get undressed for me?” Another nod and Osamu releases his hold on Shouyou, taking a step back, “Shirt first.” 

He watches as the thin shirt is deposited on the floor next to the counter. Shouyou’s nipples harden in the slight chill of the kitchen, gooseflesh running down his arms. Osamu bit into his cheek at the sight of Shouyou in front of him, legs hanging over the edge of the counter, chest heaving with strained breaths of anticipation. He caught Shouyou’s eyes once more, “Shorts.” 

Shouyou sucks in a sharp gasp and looks down, his blush deepening. Osamu clears his throat, two warnings now, Shouyou had one more. Rule three, the puppy will follow all orders unless the safe word has been applied. Shouyou turns his head up to him, a mortified look stretched across his face. 

“Shorts,” Osamu raises an eyebrow, it was rare for Shouyou to not do as he was told the first time, “ _Now_.” 

Shouyou chews on his bottom lip, his eyebrows knitted together in embarrassment. He lays down on the counter, a soft hiss escaping him at the undeniably cold metal touching his back. Shouyou lifts himself off the surface, shimmying the shorts down his slim waist, his cock springing free, still shiny with cum. 

Osamu lets out a low whistle at the naked and quivering body laying on his workspace, “What a naughty puppy. Where are yer panties?” He runs a hand down his own throbbing length, 

Shouyou covers his face with his hands, not daring to speak. Osamu steps forward, bracing himself in between Shouyou’s thighs, startling a gasp from him. He would let that slide. He really was in a giving mood that night. Osamu soaks in Shouyou’s form… the fine sheen of sweat that glazes his skin, the defined lines of his stomach rippling under his touch, his lips forming an ‘o’ as Osamu just grazes his fingers against Shouyou’s soaked cock. 

“Didja come here thinking I was gonna fuck ya, baby?” Osamu reaches into his back pocket and pulls the black sash he had tucked away since he kicked his staff out. It had been the plan, yes. But plans change. 

Shouyou nods his head, peering out from between his fingers. Osamu cocks his head and goddamn if he didn’t want to fuck him into oblivion right then. He holds up the sash and crooks his finger for Shouyou to sit up. He makes quick work of the silken sash around Shouyou’s eyes, ensuring the dim light of the kitchen would be completely blacked out. He leans over Shouyou, indulging himself in the silent moan that shape Shouyou’s lips as he grinds against his bare cock. He brushes his lips against Shouyou’s cheek and rasps next to his ear, “What're ya gonna do if I don't fuck ya tonight?” 

“Osamu-” 

“I didn’t say the puppy could talk, did I?” 

Shouyou shakes his head, his lips pressing in a tight line. A ghost of a smile touches his lips, so obedient. It wasn’t that he didn’t love hearing Shouyou’s mewling, in fact, he loved having Shouyou underneath him, moaning, crying, begging for more. He just loved how obedient Shouyou was to their rules. The ones they had come up with _together._

“Wrists together, in front of ya,” Shouyou holds out his hands for Osamu to take and stretch over his head, laying him back onto the counter, “Don’t move yer hands, m’kay? Nod yer head that ya understand.” 

One nod. 

“Good, what’s our safe word? I’ll allow ya to speak this once,” Osamu moves until he’s next to Shouyou, feasting on the tanned skin and bobbing cock, dripping again with pre-cum. 

“ _Kashipan,_ ” Shouyou groans, his back arching off the surface. Rule four, the safe word was law, any use of the safe word was cause for immediate halt of all activities. They still had never used it. 

“So excited, hmm? Can ya come again? How many times can I make ya come tonight, Shouyou-kun?” He lowers his voice, sweeping two fingers up Shouyou’s neck before coming to rest them on half-parted lips. The soft lips open and Osamu slips two fingers into the wet heat, biting off his moan as Shouyou sucks greedily on the fingers. 

His free hand is traveling across Shouyou’s skin, kneading fingers into his hips, palming a taut stomach, barely brushing against the most sensitive parts of Shouyou. Just giving him enough to bring him to the edge, but still holding him back. He doesn’t even mind the moans vibrating against his fingers or the grazing of Shouyou’s teeth against his knuckles. 

Osamu pulls his fingers from the sweet heat, running them over Shouyou’s lips before sliding them back into his willing mouth. The roll of Shouyou’s tongue sent fire straight to his own untouched erection. The distant image of Shouyou on his knees in front of him, lapping at his slit, scorching amber eyes looking for approval as he dips in for a taste of pre-cum, sends shivers down Osamu’s spine. 

He pulls his fingers from Shouyou’s mouth, a hum of approval echoing around them at the thin saliva link, tying them together. A desperate whimper turns to a sharp intake of breath as Osamu drags his spit-soaked fingers down Shouyou’s chest. He follows the trail with soft kisses, leaving Shouyou shuddering under his mouth. 

“Do ya like it when I touch ya, baby?” Osamu noses one of the rosy nipples, his fingers still leaving trails of fire across bronzed skin. He slides his tongue across the tight nub, enjoying the labored breaths and desperate attempts at silencing the moans bubbling up from his throat. It wouldn’t be long now. 

Shouyou squirms underneath him, curving his back, his hopeless sounds filling the air around them, begging to be touched. 

“Open yer legs,” He orders, his hand sliding down the muscles of Shouyou’s stomach. They tense underneath his fingertips and Osamu grins, “So needy.” 

He moves down the counter to stand in front of Shouyou. He pulls his legs open, his sweet hole splayed out for him. Osamu’s mouth pooled at the sight, his eyes fluttering in desperation to stay focused, he wanted a taste. He wanted more than a taste. He needed the whole goddamn meal. And the whole goddamn meal he would have. He pulls Shouyou’s leg up over his shoulder as he takes his rightful spot in between Shouyou’s legs. 

Osamu grazes his tongue over Shouyou’s rim and pushes his other leg up into the air, exposing him, serving him on a cold metal platter. The half-stifled moan drives his tongue into the tight entrance. The breathy mewls force him deeper, carving a path for his twitching fingers locked around a spasming calf. Tremors rock Shouyou’s body, egging Osamu on. 

“Speak,” He growls against Shouyou, “ _Puppy.”_

“I w-want to come!” Shouyou’s strangled cry rocks him. A wicked smile pulls at his lips. 

“Beg.” 

“Osamu-san! Please!” Shouyou rocks his hips against his tongue, “Please let me come!” 

“Good,” Osamu’s tongue is replaced with two fingers, both sliding in with ease as he stands, Shouyou’s leg still on his shoulder. He’s gifted a particularly lewd chorus of sounds as he scissors his fingers, gently. The obscene orchestra was one he could listen to all night. Osamu presses his fingers in deeper, searching for the tender spot inside of Shouyou. 

“Osamu-san!” Ah, there it was. Osamu curled his fingers, just barely rubbing against his prostate. He marvels in Shouyou, the muscles twitching at every thrust of his fingers, the drool escaping the corner of his opened mouth, the strained arms still held over his head. An all too familiar sense of pride rushes through him. What a good boy. 

“Keep going. I ain’t done with ya,” He slurs the words, drunk on Shouyou. The power to give him exactly what he wanted and take it away all at the same time. He slides his fingers out of Shouyou despite the frustrated sob. 

He runs his fingers around the needy rim before sliding them in, just barely probing Shouyou’s prostate before he takes them out again. 

“‘Samu,” Shouyou wails, his body vibrating, “‘Samu, please!” 

Osamu swallows down his moan and pushes his fingers in again to give Shouyou what he wants. He did ask nicely after all. 

“Come for me,” Osamu drawls, pumping his fingers into Shouyou, “Be a good boy and come for me.” He focuses on Shouyou’s spot, giving him exactly what he asked for. He watches Shouyou’s face, waiting for the drop of his mouth. The telltale sign of his orgasm. But it doesn’t come. 

Shouyou shudders underneath him, a large scream ripping through his throat, his hips bucking off the surface as he clamps down on his fingers, surprising them both with the action. After a moment, Shouyou settles back onto the counter, his body jerking with every low aching moan he lets out. Osamu slowly removes his fingers only after Shouyou finally releases his hold. 

He looks over Shouyou’s sweat soaked body, surprised at the absence of white ropes that should be covering his stomach and chest. Osamu clicks his tongue while removing Shouyou’s blindfold, “All of that and not a drop of- “

Shouyou’s face is stained in tears, his mouth still arced in a moan. Osamu’s eyebrows knit together and he pulls Shouyou up into his chest, rubbing small circles into his back, cooing, “Baby…”

“I-I thought I came,” He whimpers into Osamu’s shirt, “I really thought I did.” He holds back from responding. Of all the times he’s pushed the boy’s orgasm out of him, he’s never watched him spiral into a white-hot dry orgasm. He wants to do it again. And again. Until they’re both whimpering, sticky, sensitive messes. 

Nuzzling into Shouyou’s neck, Osamu smiles into the damp skin, his fingers gripping plump cheeks, “Ya did baby. Now,” He pulls Shouyou flush to his hips, “Let’s do it again.”

Shouyou sucks in a sharp breath. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Eli, thanks again for the honors... "Puppy" will forever live in my mind now. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/psyduck_ms)  
> Cheers!  
> -S


End file.
